The Halloween Parade
by MissTomorrow
Summary: Nessie volunteers the Cullens in a Halloween parade! Good fun.


**This is my entry for the Two Sides of Twilight Halloween contest. Hope you like! After BD.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me (In Halloween costume): I'm Rosalie! Do I get to own **_**Twilight**_**?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No.**

**Me: Crap**

**The Halloween Parade**

**One-Shot**

Bella POV

"Mommy! There's a costume parade in town tomorrow! Can we go?" Renesmee asked. My little girl, with the appearance of a five year old, was sitting next to me. Costumes. Halloween. Why not?

"Do we have costumes?" I turned off the TV; I was watching Oprah. Renesmee pondered for a moment.

"No. But Auntie Alice can make us some!" With that, Renesmee ran off to find Alice.

Alice POV

Nessie was coming to ask me to buy Halloween costumes for the gang. I need to plan. Hmmmm.

_Alice-Fairy_

_Bella-Witch_

_Rosalie-Madonna_

_Nessie-Angel_

_Esme-Princess Leia_

_Jasper-Romeo_

_Edward-Captain America_

_Emmett-Hot Dog_

_Carlisle-Banana_

_Dog-Dog_

TO THE MALL!

"Nessie! Mall! Now!"

"Ok!"

We got into my Porsche and sped off to the mall. My second home. The place where magic happens. No, wait, that's Hogwarts. I was lost in my Hogwartian fantasies when I herd a yell.

"Auntie Alice, look out!" I swerved my car around a kitten on the road. It looked a lot like Spunky…

"Auntie Alice! Park the car!" I've really got to stop spacing out. That kid will save me.

Renesmee and I got out of the car and walked into the mall. A few feet away was The Costume Hut. I happened to find everything I was looking for. Well, aside from the dog costume for the dog, but he can just shift, right? We paid for the costumes and sped home. I didn't even zone out this time.

_**---The Next Day---**_

Renesmee POV

I woke up in the morning only to find Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper hovering over me. I screamed and kicked both of them. Fun. Oh. OH!

Happy Halloween, everyone!

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my angel costume off of the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

I put in on in the bathroom. I'm not changing in front of my _uncles_ are you _crazy_? I walked out and linked arms with Captain America and Romeo. This parade is going to be so much fun. We walked together into the living room. Auntie Alice was a green fairy. She was amazingly pretty. Daddy was a hot dog! That was hilarious. Mommy was dressed as a witch in a long dress. Aunt Rosalie was Madonna. That was…inappropriate. Uncle Emmett was Captain America and Uncle Jasper was Romeo, as you know. Grandma was Princess Leia from Star Wars! That was a good costume. And, oh my God! Grandpa was a _banana! _Auntie Alice has lost it!

We got into Grandpa's Mercedes. Well, most of us. Auntie Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett were in the Jeep and going to pick up Jakie. I wonder what he's gonna be.

We arrived at Jacob's house shortly after. He walked out in shorts. Oh my God, he's being a lifeguard!

"No, Nessie." Daddy said. Then what's he being? Jacob shifted into wolf form, destroying his shorts. Oh. He's being a wolf. He _really _wants to win then.

"No again, Nessie. Auntie Alice just decided that Jake will be Jake." Oh. I get it now. Jake got into the car with my aunts and uncles. We drove to Newton's. They were hosting the parade.

"Ok, everyone. You will walk around in a circle and the judges will judge. Then, you will go to the other shops in the area to get your candy." The lady, who I assume was Mrs. Newton, said. We agreed that I would get the candy. Jake will keep everything he gets.

We walked around and around for a bit. When the music stopped, the judged announced the winners.

"Scariest costume goes to…Jessica Stanley!" Jessica, who was a zombie princess walked up and took her trophy.

"Most creative costume goes to…The La Push boys!" The pack, Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady, were a large paper mache dragon. They were really cool.

"Most realistic costume goes to…Jacob Black!" Go figure. I was happy for Jake. He grabbed the trophy in his mouth, for 'effect' and came back to stand with me.

"And cutest costume goes to…Nessie Cullen!" I wonder who that is. Oh. Oh! OH! That was me! Daddy walked me up to Mrs. Newton and I got my trophy. It was a glass ballerina. She was so pretty. I'm going to put her on my bedside table. Her name is Lulu. We all took our big plastic bags and walked all over town.

We were almost finished when I herd crying. It sounded like a little boy. I ran around the corner to find Uncle Emmett stealing candy from a tiny cow.

"Uncle Emmett! What're you _doing?_" I yelled in his general direction.

"I'm getting candy! That's what we're supposed to do!" He yelled back at me.

"Well, you're not supposed to _steal _it!" I ran over, yanked the bag from Uncle Emmett, and handed it to the little boy. He ran away crying. I gave Uncle Emmett the evil eye the whole way back to the car. I'm glad I don't have to ride with him. I held Lulu the whole way home.

"I had fun. Thank you so much Auntie Alice." I gave her a hug.

"I hope this was the best Halloween ever, Nessie."

"It was."

**It was a cute fic. All pics on my profile.**


End file.
